Chapter
Chapter 1: The Damsel In Distress :::::::::::::::::::::::Next Chapter In the middle of winter, in the home of baker street, Basil sits by the fire, wondering and doing nothing. "Mister Basil, are you alright?" Dawson questioned, Basil didn't say anything, but lifts his head and signs at the picture of Basil, Dawson, and Olivia, and then looks down again. Mrs. Judson walks in the living room and walks to Basil, putting her hand on Basil's shoulder "Basil, I insist you go with Dawson to town!" Mrs. Judson said while trying to get Basil up, but he said " Miss. Judson, don't you realize it's that time of year again?" "Basil what's the big deal with you and Christmas?" Dawson asked as Basil stood up, and he grabbed his hat and jacket, Dawson was surprised that Basil could change like that, the men walk out the door and head off to the town. The snow was as white as blank white picture, as soon as Basil and Dawson left the museum, Dawson hears a mouse lady asking mice "Please, have you seen my mother, father, and my little sister?" Dawson walks to the mouse, Basil follows behind until he looks at the white mouse. "What happen to miss-?" Dawson asked the mouse as Basil interrups Dawson by saying "Melanie Sakura Cheederella of the italian Cheederella family from Paris France, am I right?" "Why yes, you are right." Melanie said in surprise, she was so stunned that she knew who he was now. "Are you Mister Basil of Baker Street?" Melanie asked as the three mice walked to baker street, Basil nodded as he looked at Melanie like he never did to anyone before, as if he had a connection to her. "Basil, are you ok?" Dawson asked, Basil snapped back to reality and lost the fantasy of Melanie and him on a beach, Basil coughed to clear his throat and the three make it to baker street. "Now miss.Melanie, tell me all the details and clues you saw before your parent's and sister's disappearence." Basil requested as Melanie said "Well, you see me, my sister, and my parents were preparing the dinner.." *Flashback*In Paris, a dumpster with a family of mice, a little mouse laughing and Mr. Cheederella on a hand-made chair, and Mrs. Cheederella walks from what seems to be a kitchen with cheese in her hands as the smallest mouse rushes to the table. "Wait Kimberly, we have to wait for Melanie, Melanie dinner!" Mrs. Cheederella called, Mr. Cheederella walks to his wife and said "Mariah, you know Melanie, she's very busy." "With what?" Mariah asked as Melanie rushed from the front door, she said "Hello Mother Father, sorry I'm late, did I miss the french cheese crackers with fresh water." "Melanie, you gotta tell us where you are, now lets have dinner, you must be hungry." Mariah said as Melanie sat down at the table, nervous as she hears thomps on the floor, pounding on the floor like cat. "Excuse me." Melanie said as she checked outside as a black head with whiskers and brown glowing eyes pops out of no where and it's smiles back, Melanie gasped as she ran inside and the black creature crep closer to their home. "Mother Father Kimmy, we have to leave now!" Melanie yelled as the creature showed up and it broke the top of the house and the bottom, it was a black cat. "Melanie, quick get help!" Mariah yelled, Melanie shouted "From who, mother?" "Anybody Melanie, now run!" Mr. Cheederella yelled as Melanie rushed out the back door. Melanie rushed to the docks, but she forgot something while she heard a scream from the direction she ran from, Melanie said "*Gasp* Kimberly!" Melanie rushed back home, but all was left was dirt and a mess of black ink all over the remains of the home. Then Melanie heard a cat meow, and she rushed back to the docks. "WAIT FOR ME!" Melanie yelled as she grabbed a loose rope and held on and sat down on the bottom that was only 3 inches up from the boat, she pulled herself up.* "-And that is all know, and than I found you." Melanie said. Dawson questions "So, how does this fit together?" "Wait, did you say Black Ink?" Basil asked while getting in Melanie's face and she nods and he asks again "And a black cat with brown eyes?" "Well, yes-." Melanie said as Basil jumps on his chair and yells "Ah Ha!" Mrs. Judson rushes in, and asks "What's all the yelling, Mister Basil who's this lady?" "This is Ms. Melanie Sakura Cheederella, her parents and little sister were kidnapped by a cat!" Dawson said as Mrs. Judson gasps as she goes to the kitchen and Basil said "Of course, the black ink all over your home, and the black brown eyed cat, it's the toxicest villian I know is the Vemoness Vladmir Scarkiller!" grabbing a picture of Vladmir and showing it to Melanie, she asks "So, this is the guy who attacked and captured my family?" "I could say it is!" Dawson said as Basil said "Now, shall we head off to Toby's?" Melanie only asked "Who is Toby?" "He's a champ and since your in distress, I say you should come with us." Basil said as the three mice go up to Sherlock's home(AKA: Toby's home). "So, this is where Mister Toby is right?" Melanie asks and Basil calls "Toby, Toby!" The mice hear thomping coming closer, until a dog shows up. "Ah, he is now." Basil said, Melanie was so frighten, she famited and fell on the ground. "Melanie, are you all right?" Dawson asked Melanie opens her eyes and see walks to Toby as he gives Melanie a big slabbey kiss, she smiles and pats Toby's nose and he sticks out his tougue and she got on and Toby putted Melanie on his head, Basil stares with a blink as she said "Basil, I was afraid of dogs and your dog is so cute and adorable." Melanie pats Toby's head and puts the leash, Toby steps on Basil like Toby did before, The two mice and the Dog rush to the dock, but poor Dawson was hanging from Toby's tail again.